


何尚何

by MOREmi



Category: he shang
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOREmi/pseuds/MOREmi





	何尚何

/.作者成安

/车。

/春风可度玉门关。

  
尚九熙张开腿部，呈M状对着何九华灼热目光。双手捂上脸颊，想遮掩酡红，却不想满身的粉色遮不住，春色满室掩藏不了。

何九华欺身上前，搓揉他面前可人顺滑肌肤，如二月春风般轻柔向上移动着，感知着手下肌肉颤抖触觉，笑的令尚九熙憎恶。猛然间又抽手握他脚踝，拉直了那杆细儿的腿。膝盖蹭进人大股间，磨弄着。

尚九熙下身早脱得干净，可何九华还是穿着衣设好好的，牛仔裤拉链都不见拉下的，那东西就在裆间挤着，柔软棉制底裤包裹着，大小清晰可见。

一时难耐，咬着下唇不想呻吟出的尚九熙一个激灵，手被人扯走，那如春水般溺人的湿润眼裹挟了爱意与害怕，还有期待的眸子就这么与何九华溢满幸福的琥珀眼对上了。一时间，屋内开着暖气的中央空调都似乎噤声了，听不见暖风冒出的音儿。但身上热度还是叫两人知晓这个机器是仍在运行的。

就这么着，尚九熙那双手就搭上了牛仔裤链子处，隔着粗糙布料在何九华的把控中抚慰那火热之处，链子是金属的，摸上去凉嗖嗖的，尚九熙还有些瑟缩。

何九华见他如此便主动褪下了下身深蓝。又伸直了上身亲吻他唇角，叫他安心。

床头柜里提前准备好的润滑剂于蓝莓味避孕套只要拉开抽屉就是触手可得的。

尚九熙趁着何九华卸去衣着时候拿了出来放置于自己的腰侧，在何九华狡猾眼神里躲避自己。

何九华知晓尚九熙讨厌精液射入内的难清理，害怕刚进入时的不适与里内的干。着手拧开盖头，挤出些润滑液涂抹在那肛交处的褶皱上，深入一个指尖。

尚九熙抖动的厉害，呼吸急促难以控制，让何九华想起那首小蛮腰，因为此刻尚九熙的腰肢正扭着，十分诱惑也与歌十分贴合。

一整只手指正在缓缓入内。内壁十分温热，蠕动着的肠道叫他激动万分。

恍然间他又出神想起他两在网上冲浪看见的sex视频。

是观众们替他们做的。

色气满满，那里头的尚九熙眼色魅惑。

“熙儿，我爱你。”

第二根手指进入时候他沉下声来在尚九熙耳旁多番言语。

“我真的好爱你。”

他的话尾逐渐带上哽咽，语气变得委屈而带有鼻音的黏腻。

“嗯嗯…啊啊…我…我也爱你…哈”

不知不觉深陷爱情泥潭的尚九熙越加进入了泥沼深处，甚至已甘愿如此。

有趣而又与自己贴切的灵魂这般难寻。

我哪愿意放走你。


End file.
